Spell me for a good time
by inosine
Summary: The spell backfires. Benny is in college and his spells still backfire. At least not all the consequences are bad this time.


**This is a quick one-shot idea exploring an intimate not really romantic relationship. As always I appreciate any reviews! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

"What up?" Benny answers. Ethan has the phone on speaker on the pillow in front of him. The image on the screen is Benny's face and hands smooshed against a piece of glass, making it look like he's trapped in the phone. After that actually happened, the image actually sparks a moment of fear in Ethan, usually. Right now he can only feel irritated.

Even more infuriating, Benny is clearly playing Super Fast Cars Racer in Ethan's time of need. The dramatic racing music is coming through in the background. The tinny melody crashes into the seclusion of Ethan's dimly dorm room. To avoid detection, Ethan has been keeping his room quiet and dark. A couple of floor neighbors had knocked on his door, but so far the tactic had been successful.

"Benny-" Ethan chokes out hoarsely. He turns his head away from the phone to clear his throat. "Benny you have to fix this." The stern reprimand Ethan was going for comes out sounding desperate.

"Huh?" Benny's responds, eloquently.

Ethan shifts uncomfortably under the sheet, his sweaty skin becoming clammy as it cools. He would buck off the itchy fabric, but he needs the slight sense of decency the white cotton affords him in order to force himself through this conversation.

Ethan clears his throat again, vainly attempting an even and incised tone. "The spell you cast yesterday hasn't worn off," Ethan complains.

"Oh man! Bonus! Am I an awesome caster, or am I an awesome caster?" Benny boasts.

Benny's nonchalance shakes Ethan's resolve, but Benny is the one who cursed him and he will be the only one who can cure him.

"And now," Ethan barrels into his pre-planned explanation. "I spent all Friday night, and all of Saturday so far... masturbating. Everything feels… I can't… I can't do anything because… well you know, right?" Ethan pauses waiting for Benny to get it. He recognizes the pause music from the racing game, so that's something. "Benny I can't do anything until you take this spell off me."

"Yeah _Intensionem tactus_ makes everything feel extra special good, but it only lasts until you cum. You came, right?" Benny sounds a little confounded.

"Yeah." And as Ethan says it, he realizes his lower member is already chubbing up against the mattress again. The breeze from the open window picks up again, the gentle caress across his shoulders making Ethan shudder wantonly. "I just need you to fix this."

"Alright, I'm on it." Benny says right before hangs up.

* * *

Ethan is moaning into his pillow, thrusting stupidly against the mattress beneath him. When the spell picks up again the sheets are still scratchy, but it feels good like rough hands. The phone rings; it's Benny. Hopefully with a solution.

Ethan slows his hip movements, but he really can't stop. It'll be fine if he can just stay quiet. "Hi," Ethan says.

"Long story short, the spell lasts until the caster brings the subject to orgasm. I've only ever used it on myself or people I was about to sleep with. So you know the me getting them off thing happened anyway," Benny apologizes with his tone.

"Didn't read the fine print?" Ethan asks, teasing Benny before it hits him. "You. Have to… um... "

Benny seems quick to pick up on Ethan's anxieties. "It's not gonna be as bad as you think. It'll just be a quick handjob-you're so gone on _Intensionem tactus_ it won't matter that you're straight."

"Great. What about you?" Ethan asks, using irritation to cover his embarrassment.

"I'm bi, you're hot. Trust me, it won't be a hardship," Benny assures him.

After an abbreviated discussion of logistics, they disconnect the call. Benny lives close, but is picking up pizza beforehand. Ethan retrieves the lube bottle from the floor. Maybe he can be a little less desperate when Benny arrives.

* * *

Benny presses his ear to the door before he knocks. Disappointingly, Ethan is quiet. Mostly just the rhythmic breathing. Shifting the pizzas to one hand, Benny bangs on the door.

Ethan hides half behind the door as he opens it. The bright hallway light forces him to squint and turn his face back towards the darkness of his room. His normally mussy hair is rocking some hardcore cowlicks.

"Hi," Ethan groans, rubbing his face with the heel of his hand.

Ethan looks destroyed, looks like sex. And anybody could wander down the hallway. Benny pushes his way into the dorm room, moving Ethan with the door.

Ethan let's him close the door, wrapping his arms around his own naked torso. Fuck, he's only wearing sweatpants. He hasn't tied them and they're hanging loosely on his hips, too low to hide the fact he isn't wearing boxers.

His dark happy trail draws Benny's eyes lower before he forces himself to stop. Benny feels like a jerk when he registers Ethan's body language. Right, he has to make this easy for his straight best friend.

"Just like a bandaid, E…" Benny says, patting Ethan's shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

Ethan gasps, shocked, and throws himself at Benny. In turn, Benny hooks Ethan in with one arm and closes the door with the other. The pizza is unceremoniously dumped on the floor.

Overwhelmed with sensation, he nuzzles into Benny's neck. His mouth slack and hot, not really kissing. Just desperate whimpers that get shoved into Benny's skin.

Benny knows what this feels like. Except it must be more intense for his friend. Like the sensations have built-up in the deep layers of his skin that ignite with the warmth of Benny's touch. Sometimes everything is so breath-takingly good it becomes sharply painful. Like salivating too quickly it hurts.

Ethan definitely makes Benny salivate. Selfishly he tilts Ethan's head up to capture his lips. Chapped and hot. Ethan can't really manage actual kissing, but the give of his mouth is soft and inviting. Benny nips his lower lip and is rewarded with Ethan crowding into him, his heavy panting breaking into needy moaning pleas.

Getting drunk on Ethan's arousal, Benny slides his hand down Ethan's chest running his fingers through the course hairs there, and gauging his reaction. Ethan leans into the touch, eager. Benny pauses with his fingertips under the elastic waistband. Ethan ruts into Benny's thigh, revealing how completely hard he is. Benny groans, quickly losing his ability to remain stoic.

So he just goes for it. Shoves his hand down Ethan's pants to wrap his fist around Ethan's dick, which is not only hard but slippery with what Benny is assuming is lube. Proof of Ethan's complete debauchery.

He's thought about this. About what it would be like to be physically intimate with his best friend. Again, selfish, but he glides his hand teasingly slowly down Ethan's thick hard dick, committing to memory how solid silky it feels.

Despite his efforts to draw out the experience, three stroke later Ethan gasps. Benny catches the cum in his hand. Something he's done with other partners to keep things neat. He's not sure if he's just made things easier or more awkward. Especially when Ethan collapses against him.

"Fuck, we need to get something into you." Benny says, considering wilted lump of best friend against his chest.

Ethan's body tenses momentarily, before rasping out, "What?"

"Food! Pizza!" Benny exclaims. Go figures he makes an awesome double entendre the one time when it would freak Ethan out. Besides he would totally bottom for Ethan. Bad thought. Move on. "You're literally shaking. Like all of your limbs are actually shaking," Benny explains further.

"Oh," Ethan replies, calm again.

Benny half drags, half carries Ethan over to the bed. The entire three steps. After being dumped on the bed, Ethan let's his body dangle precariously over the edge of the mattress. Boneless and wrung out. Benny pulls out one of Ethan's dirty shirts from the laundry hamper to wipe off his hand.

He snatches Ethan's laptop from the desk and a pizza box from the floor. Ethan has struggled into a sitting position, so Benny hands him the pizza box. Ethan opens the box in his lap and pulls out a piece to bite into.

Chapped lips. Starving. Fuck, he had just brought pizza because it was dinner time, but now it's occuring to Benny that Ethan hasn't left his room all day. And that means he hasn't had anything to eat or drink all day.

" _Aquam convertit in salem_ ," Benny intones, and a bottle of Gatorade appears in his hand. Glacier freeze. Ethan's favorite flavor.

"Here, drink up." Benny passes the opened bottle to Ethan. Propping pillows behind Ethan's back, Benny settles next to him, opening up Netflix.

"Thanks… Not that I don't appreciate… All this," Ethan gestures at the pizza box and the laptop with the Gatorade bottle. "But um." He swallows heavily, still burning off the nerves.

"Don't think about it too hard," Benny consoles. "Your lips are like the Sahara, drink up."

Ethan touches his lips sheepish, remembering how intimately Benny knows that. But shakes his head and follows the command, downing nearly half the bottle in one go.

Benny spins up Secret Paranatural Mystery Investigators and leans back. Once again drawing Ethan close to him, this time with an arm around Ethan's shoulders. Despite the circumstances it's not an unusual gesture.

Ethan munches on pizza during the opening scene where they explain that sheep have been getting fatter with no explanation. Benny waits until the opening theme begins playing.

"You're not just starving." Ethan's attention shifts to Benny with his big chipmunk cheeks. "My point exactly. And dehydrated. But, uh also you've been emotionally strung out since last night. I don't want you to crash. Get those happy touchy chemicals flowing."

"Oxytocin?" Ethan fills in. Oxytocin being the hormone that makes one feel loved and happy. Among other sources, the body produces it when being touched.

"That sounds right." Benny agrees. Benny knows he's right. And Ethan seems to capitulate, allowing Benny to rub his fingers along the cords of his neck and into the hair at the nape of his neck.

During a lull where the show is panning over a field of sheep, Ethan asks, "Remind me why you cast that spell on me in the first place?

"You were complaining about how everyone had dates for Friday night, and you were lonely." Benny feels justified in his reasoning. "If you couldn't get lucky with someone else, I figured you could get lucky with yourself."

"Right," Ethan replies.

The sheep start start baaing in unison. Ethan lets the empty pizza box fall onto the floor and leans into the dip of Benny's shoulder. Exhaustion finally catching up with him it seems.

The show transitions into an animated supposition segment where the sheep put on human skins and sneak into town.

"We wouldn't do stuff like this if you weren't bi," Ethan comments.

Benny snorts. "Like hell I was going to leave you cursed, bi or not."

"No, I meant this," Ethan gestures meaninglessly. "Cuddling. Touching. Being close." The statement is more poignant while Ethan's isn't wearing a shirt.

"Uh… maybe," Benny admits, uncomfortably. Admittedly straight boys didn't jump into the arms of their best friends when they're scared. Straight boys didn't beg their best friends to go dancing with them. Straight boys didn't fight their best friend's female crush for the spot next to him on the couch.

"I should stop?" Benny shifts uneasily. Ethan lets out a small noise of complaint when it jostles him.

"No, it's nice. Just something I realized. Even before you knew you were into guys, we were close like this. I guess I know why now," Ethan mumbles into the cotton of Benny's t-shirt. Benny scoots down the bed into a more reclined position.

Benny hums. On screen they've cornered a couple of sheep in the dark end of the barn. They're menacingly eating hay. Ethan is basically sleeping on his chest now, but will insist he's still listening if Benny tries to turn the show off. He's still only wearing sweatpants. Benny indulges in the expanse of Ethan's back, running his palm up and down his spine to feel the bumps.

"I mean you're fine with this?" Ethan asks during the countdown for the next episode, pushing up on his elbow to meet Benny's eyes. The wrinkle between his eyes betraying his concern.

"Yeah." Benny nods. "With what?" he adds when he realizes he doesn't know what Ethan is referring to.

"I'm kinda... a tease." Ethan maintains eye contact through a rueful half smile.

"Sex is like a card game, a good partner can make it fun, but failing that all you need is a good hand!" Benny jokes, smiling wide. Ethan doesn't buy it.

"Benny- Uh." Ethan begins protesting, but relents with an eye roll. Clearly that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"Honestly?" Benny asks, timidly.

"Yeah, honestly," Ethan replies.

Benny lets his head fall against the headboard behind him, his eyes focused on the ceiling despite the narrator is explaining the next super spooky unreal happenstance: weird flowers this time. "Right. Okay well, honestly, it was hard in high school. There were a couple of years where-" Benny chokes up, the old emotions spilling back in through his memories.

Laying his head down against Benny's chest again, Ethan splays his hand his hand against Benny's heart. The spot on his chest over his heart.

Benny barks out a laugh at himself. "There were years when it was hard. When I was so gone, on you, that I thought I'd never love anyone else. I thought… I don't know, I thought I would always be alone." Benny takes a deep breath, and nuzzles his nose into Ethan's hair. "It got better when I found out it's possible to have strong emotions for more than one person. That loving someone new doesn't mean the first person is any less special to you."

Ethan remains silent, but sweeps his thumb in even reassuring arcs.

"And fuck, I was stupid to think I would ever be alone. Or was ever alone for that matter!" Benny tightens his arm around Ethan, and Ethan taps his chest returning the hug in a way.

"Yeah, you'll never be alone," Ethan agrees.

It turns out the flowers were growing in strange patterns due to secret night fertilization by extraterrestrial visitors.


End file.
